


All is Fair

by ToonyWrites



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Butt Plugs, M/M, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 23:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToonyWrites/pseuds/ToonyWrites
Summary: Theres really nothing else to this but Gladio and Ignis playing one of their games. I wrote with the intention of a headcannon but it turned into this. Well, hope you enjoy anyway!





	All is Fair

Gladio and Iggy like to play the long drawn out game. So like I said Iggy becomes blissed out of his mind when he comes cause he so high strung all the time. Gladio loves putting on a show and having his limits tested. This is a deadly combo with their competativeness. Both of them will have plugs up there ass for the entire day. Sitting pretty against their prostate, the plugs inflate and vibrate. They're thick and have really strong vibrations but they're quiet. In a quiet room you'd really have to be listening for one to hear it. So with this in mind they both hold each other remote until the end of the work shift. Whoever comes loses and is basically the bottom bitch for the others for a week. Iggy hates losing this game cause it's so hard to get back on track. 

So! You got both boys sporting a hard on throughout the day. Luck is on iggys side cause he gets to wear his crownsguard uniform while gladio is in his training clothes: tight muscle shirt and almost snug pants. Iggy can at least hid his boner with no problem. Iggy ends up being a little worse for wear cause he has to sit still all day in a chair while gladio can keep moving around. The training with the other recruits helps distract the vibrations until he stops moving but since he his moving so much, blood is flow a lot faster than iggys. 

It's when gladio is on lunch, that he changes his clothes (in a private bathroom stall of course. A hard dick like his is near impossible to hide in front of others.) He goes to ignis office with a smug grin cause he wants to fuck now. Things dont go as planned though.

You see, while changing out of his pants, gladio dropped the remote somewhere in his duffle bag, that's still in the locker. And it died. So ignis has felt tense but relieved the pressure stopped. When gladio entered they continued like normal, talking about their day and such while eating until gladio wanted to play. While ignis was distracted with clearing the food on his desk, gladio reached for his pocket to find that the remote was gone. He couldn't hide the panic look in his eyes when Iggy asked him what was wrong. 

Iggy had a feeling something was up, so while staring gladio in the eyes he reached for his remote and really cranked up the vibrations. A smirk was plastered on his face when gladio jerked but no vibrations came back on his end. 

A chime echoed through the room indicating that ignis received a text. It was a picture from prompto, saying that he found one of the remotes in gladios bag and that it was dead. (He and noctis wanted to have a little fun with the plugs)

Iggys smirk turned into a toothy grin when he read the message aloud to gladio, who only gulped and shivered at the look in the blonde mans eyes. "Well well well." Was all he said before he leaned against his desk and pressed a shoe between gladios legs. Not hard enough to hurt but hard enough to show just who won. Gladio grabbed his ankle but made no move to make a run for it, heavy breaths coming out of his nose. He looked up to ignis with hopefully pleading eyes, but was meet with a chuckle.

"All is fair, my dear behemoth."

**Author's Note:**

> Made it to the end? Cool! 
> 
> If you wanna chat more about the sinful boys, check out my ffxv blog bestchocobois. See you then!


End file.
